You, Clouds, Rain
by sunformyday
Summary: Sebuah chapter dari kisah hidup seorang Ahn Hyungseob. (Produce 101/ Ahn Hyungseob / Park Woojin / Jinseob)
1. oh, it's raining

Inspired by Heize - You, Clouds, Rain

It's better if you listen to the song while reading this story, thankyou.

* * *

 **You, Clouds, Rain**

 ** _For the first time in a while, I thought about you today._**

 ** _My heart says it's okay to be sad or depressed today._**

Akhirnya aku melihat sesosok tubuh itu lagi. Dia masih sendirian menatap langit yang selalu ia tatap setiap pagi. Matanya lalu terarah pada lapangan bola. _Masih sepi_ , mungkin pikirnya. Tangannya terlipat diatas besi penyangga balkon depan kelasnya, menunggu teman - temannya. Dia menatapku sekilas, tidak tersenyum apalagi menyapa. Lalu dia kembali menatap lapangan bola. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Tersenyum, karena pagi ini aku sudah melihatnya. Sosok itu.

Dia adalah sosok yang memberikan warna bagi hidupku. Seseorang yang keras kepalanya tapi teguh pendiriannya. Seseorang yang santai tetapi tetap bertanggung jawab. Seseorang yang, kata mereka, pendiam dan menutup diri. Seseorang yang dingin dan cuek. Seseorang yang berani dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang ingin mengatur hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengenalnya, tetapi aku masih dapat menghitung berapa kata yang pernah aku lontarkan padanya dan berapa kata yang dia lontarkan padaku. Mungkin kurang dari sepuluh atau lima, entahlah.

Aku telah mengaguminya sejak lama. Sejak di sekolah dasar. Kelas empat, ya aku ingat.

" _Bibi Jung, ayo kita main disana," kataku menunjuk playground sekolahku. Aku segera berlari cepat dan duduk di bangku ayunan dan perlahan mengayungkan ayunanku. Tanpa ku sadari, seorang wanita muda duduk disamping Bibi Jung dan mereka mulai mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Aku hanya mendengar dengan samar – samar pembicaraan mereka, terhalang oleh suara angin yang berhembus di telingaku, terlalu sibuk menatap langit dengan awan – awan gelap bergerumul, sebentar lagi hujan pikirku, dan merasakan angin dingin yang menerpaku._

" _Namanya siapa dik?" tanya wanita muda itu, memanggilku._

" _Hyungseob," jawabku, singkat. Lalu kembali mengayunkan ayunanku._

" _Oh Hyungseob. Sepertinya Bibi sering dengar Woojin nyebutin nama kamu pada ibunya. Kamu teman sekelasnya Woojin?"_

" _Iya," jawabku agak heran mengetahui bocah laki laki yang tidak terlalu ku kenal itu sering menyebutkan namaku. Bagaimana dia bahkan bisa mengenalku? Aku tidak banyak berbicara dikelas. Dia juga lebih banyak diam. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kami pernah mengobrol sebelumnya._

" _Sepertinya, dia menyukaimu," kata wanita muda itu._

 _Sejak kejadian di playground itu, aku menjadi lebih sering melirik bocah itu, Woojin, Park Woojin. Untuk mengawasi apa benar dia sering melirikku diam diam. Apa dia sering memerhatikanku. Tapi bocah itu tetap bersikap biasa saja, tidak sering melirikku. Aku sering mengawasinya dari kejauhan dan tanpa sadar justru akulah yang mulai menyukainya. Aku bercerita pada teman terdekatku, Euiwoong dan Justin. Aku menceritakan pada mereka tentang perkataan wanita muda itu namun mereka tidak percaya. Wajah mereka seakan berkata padaku 'kita masih kecil, Woojin juga. Mana mungkin merasakan cinta. Mana mungkin dia menyukaimu. Kamu saja yang kegeeran.'_ Iya, mungkin aku saja yang kegeeran.

Jika aku mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, aku merasa geli. Kejadian itu sungguh kekanak – kanakan. Sungguh memalukan. Sifat kecilku yang kegeeran itulah yang justru membuatku menyukainya. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau mungkin apa yang dikatakan wanita muda itu hanyalah sebuah candaan untuk menggodaku saja. Aku membuang nafas. Aku sungguh bodoh. Tetapi aku maklum, aku masih sangat kecil saat itu.

Aku juga ingat saat kami duduk dikelas enam. Kami telah bersama dua tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku menyukainya. Dan selama itu pula aku mengira, dia juga menyukaiku.

" _Seob, kamu masih mengira Woojin suka kamu? Ih kamu geer banget sih Seob. Aku kasih tahu ya, dia itu tuh sukanya sama Daehwi. Daehwi kan yang paling imut. Lagian beritanya udah pada nyebar kali. Nih ya aku tanya sama Woojin biar kamu nggak kegeeran lagi," kata Justin dengan raut kesalnya lalu dia berjalan kearah Woojin._

" _Justin, tunggu dulu. Jangan tanya dia terang terangan begitu dong...," sahutku berlari mengejar Justin. Tapi telat mengejarnya._

" _Woojin, emang kamu beneran suka sama Hyungseob?" tanya Justin dengan santai. Aku segera menutup wajahku, malu. Dalam hati kesal pada temanku yang tidak pengertian itu._

 _Woojin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya menatap Justin dan aku, heran . Perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengikat tali sepatunya._ Dan disaat itu aku tahu kebenarannya. Bahwa dia memang tidak menyukaiku.

Tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya.

Aku masih mengaguminya.

Kami melanjutkan Sekolah Menengah Pertama di tempat yang sama. _Another three years with him._ Detik pertama melihat papan pengumuman, ujung bibirku melengkung naik, merasa senang melihat namaku dan namanya dalam satu kelas.

Di tahun selanjutnya, kami berdua terpisah. Kami tidak sekelas lagi. Tapi bukan berarti hatiku juga berpisah dengannya. Mungkin rasa sukaku sedikit berkurang, karena aku tidak dapat lagi melihatnya setiap hari. Aku terlalu sibuk bermain bersama teman temanku yang lain.

Tahun selanjutnya, kami kembali bersatu, tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama. Perasaanku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Aku tetap menyukainya. Aku sering meliriknya. Aku juga sering menemukannya diam – diam melirikku. Biarkan saja kata mereka aku geer. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasakannya. Aku seperti menerima pesan darinya ketika mata kami saling bertemu. Entah aku saja atau dia juga merasakannya. Aku merasa kami memang saling menyukai.

Aku kira seiring aku beranjak remaja, cinta monyetku padanya perlahan akan hilang tetapi mengapa justru semakin kuat. Setiap tatapan kami bertemu, kami terdiam cukup lama lalu kembali melihat arah lain. Selalu saja begitu. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol, aku terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan dengannya. Apalagi sejak kejadian memalukan ketika aku kelas 6 itu. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak berniat untuk mengobrol denganku. Kami tidak pendiam. Hanya saja, aku mengobrol bersama teman-temanku. Dan dia mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Itu seperti lingkaran pertemanan, dan sayangnya dia tidak termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemananku. Atau... aku yang tidak masuk kedalam lingkaran pertemananannya?

" _Seob, jangan bilang Woojin ya kalau gue yang nyembunyiin sepatunya. Bilang aja gatau apa apa...," Kata Haknyeon, salah satu teman Woojin._ Senyum jailnya terpampang diwajahnya, lalu ia bergerak mengambil sepatu Woojin dan membawanya lari keluar kelas.

 _Tiba-tiba Woojin masuk kedalam kelas, hanya ada aku didalam kelas saat itu, dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku pura pura membaca buku yang sedang ku pegang._

" _Seob, liat sepatu gue nggak? Haknyeon yang ngumpetin ya? " dia bertanya padaku. Aku bingung, Aku kasihan padanya dan ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tetapi mengingat pesan Haknyeon padaku, aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditambah lagi, rasa degup jantungku yang tak karuan membuatku terdiam. Woojin menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya tapi aku masih saja terdiam. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali keluar kelas, mungkin mencari teman jailnya itu._

Mungkin karena itu, dia tidak pernah lagi bicara padaku. Mungkin baginya, aku adalah orang yang sangat pendiam.

Tapi kini kami kelas 10, ya kami berada di sekolah yang sama lagi dan kami tak lagi sekelas. Aku tersadar dalam lamunanku. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan kelasku, teman sekelasku mulai berdatangan. Aku melihat kearah luar kelas, dia kini telah dikerumuni teman-temannya. Aku segera mengajak teman-temanku untuk keluar kelas, berkumpul bersama teman – teman dekatku yang berbeda kelas.

Kelas kami berbeda. Kelasnya disamping kelasku. Di balkon itulah kami menyapa dalam diam. Seolah mata kami yang bertemu mengucapkan salam. Kami bercerita dengan mata kami. Dan kami saling mengerti. Dan kami saling menjaga hati kami, untuk belajar setia. Di balkon itulah tiap pagi kami bertemu, dia akan menunggu temannya datang dan aku akan menunggu temanku datang. Dalam diam dan jarak yang membentang, kami menunggu bersama. Ketika teman teman kami sudah datang, kami akan pura pura sibuk mengobrol dengan teman teman kami, hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Cinta kami penuh rasa gengsi. Tapi juga penuh kesabaran dan kesetiaan. Cinta kami tidak butuh dikatakan, hanya perlu dimengerti.

 _Our love is like Wall-E and Eve. They didn't mention any 'i love you' words. They're robot. But they know that they love each other. Ya, cinta kami seperti dua robot itu. Tidak ada kata 'aku cinta kamu' tetapi kami mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain. Walaupun sebagian dariku masih ragu, masih bertanya dalam hati apakah sebenarnya kami memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama, atau aku saja yang terlalu banyak berharap._

Menjelang penghujung tahun ajaran selesai, sekolah akan mengadakan acara tahunan, seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Untuk menampilkan bakat para siswa dan siswi sekolah serta melepas kepergian kakak kelas. Dia, dan group dancenya akan tampil, besok. Ini adalah penampilan perdana dimana group dancenya akan tampil. Aku, tentu saja sangat menantinya.

Aku menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tapi bayangan dia tersenyum padaku terus saja muncul. Penasaran, aku mengambil _handphone_ ku dan membuka Instagram. Aku menscroll timeline instagramku dan terkejut ketika melihat satu post terbaru miliknya, ya foto dia merangkul seorang lelaki berparas manis dan kolom komentar dibawah foto itu dipenuhi dengan ucapan selamat dan candaan teman – temannya karena dia telah menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan sebagai cinta hidupnya, seorang Jihoon, Park Jihoon.

 _Rasanya seperti duniaku runtuh. Hatiku seperti ditusuk dengan pisau berjuta kali, dibuang, dan ditinggalkan untuk membusuk. Jantungku berhenti berdetak dan nafasku tercekat. Aku bahkan tidak dapat berpikir._ Entah sudah berapa lama aku terdiam, hanya memandang layar _handphone_ dan terpaku. _Ini akhirnya, ini akhir dari kisah kami._

Malam itu kebanyakan kuhabiskan dengan merenung, mendukung diri sendiri. Sesekali terisak, mengingat sesak didada. Namun aku tahu, ketika kamu mencintai seseorang, kamu harus siap untuk sakit hati. Setidaknya dia bahagia, dan itulah yang paling penting.

Sejak itu, hariku terasa hampa. Setiap tatapan kami bertemu, aku atau dia seketika langsung memalingkan muka. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang akan mewarnai hariku. Hanya seseorang yang akan menggelapkan duniaku. Aku mencoba untuk rela, tetapi kadang melepaskan seseorang itu bukanlah semudah apa yang kita bayangkan. Apalagi seseorang yang telah kamu kagumi bertahun tahun lamanya. Seseorang yang membuatmu menjaga perasaanmu dan belajar setia. Bukannya aku tidak ingin rela, bukannya aku tidak ingin melepaskan, aku ingin tetapi hatiku yang tidak bisa.

Enam bulan sejak Woojin dan Jihoon menjalani kisah cinta mereka, tiba – tiba Jihoon mengajakku berbicara.

" _Seob, pengen cerita sesuatu deh sama lo. Seandainya nih ya, ini bukan kisah gue kok, cuma seandainya. Seandainya lo punya pacar. Terus lo suruhkan pacar lo untuk ceritain tentang kehidupan cinta dia, sejarah cinta dia. Terus dia bilang kalo dia suka sama seseorang nih dari kelas 7 sampe kelas 10. Terus pacar lo entah kenapa tau kalo orang itu juga suka sama dia. Jadi, mereka tuh udah kayak pacaran, tapi gak pacaran, gitu. HTSan lah. Hubungan tanpa status. Tapi pas kelas 10, hubungan pacar lo sama orang itu merenggang karena mereka gak sekelas lagi. Menurut pacar lo, si orang ini itu udah move-on dan buka hatinya buat yang lain, jadi pacar lo memutuskan untuk move-on juga daripada dia harus stuck dalam kehampaannya, dan akhirnya dia nemuin lo. Dia nembak lo dan akhirnya lo terima. Menurut lo dicerita ini siapa yang salah? Pacar lo atau orang itu? "_

 _"Orang itu, kan dia yang ngejauh."_

 _"Menurut gue, si orang ini sedih karena dia nggak dapet status yang jelas, dia nggak ditembak – tembak gitu."_

 _"Kalo gitu, si pacar ini yang salah."_

 _"Iyakan! Menurut lo, apa perasaan lo yang sekarang kalo lo udah tau kisah pacar lo?"_

 _"Biasa aja, kan dia udah milih gue."_

 _"Gue kesel, Seob. Bisa aja dia belum bisa lupain orang itu. Dia sukanya dari kelas 7!"_

Aku mengerti maksud Jihoon. Aku tahu dia mungkin sebenarnya hanya ingin menyindirku. Mungkin Jihoon ingin memperjelas semuanya. Mungkin dia ingin membuatku mengerti kalau Woojin adalah miliknya. Mungkin Jihoon hanya takut Woojin hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan. Padahal aku tahu, Woojin tidak akan main – main dalam urusan cinta. Dia setia. Dia akan menjaga Jihoon dengan baik.

Karena Jihoon, aku jadi tahu kebenaran akan cinta kita. Setidaknya, ada setitik kehidupanmu yang pernah menyukaiku. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau pernah ada suatu saat ketika aku hinggap didalam pikiranmu. Tapi kadang cinta salah mengerti. Mungkin ketika itu kamu pikir aku sudah melupakanmu, tidak secepat itu. Butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk melupakan orang yang sudah bertahun – tahun ku kagumi. Setahun itu bukanlah waktu yang cukup. Tidak cukup membuatku lupa akan matamu. Tapi yang aku bingung, mengapa butuh waktu setahun untuk kamu dapat melupakan kita? Cuma setahun. Aku pikir cinta kita lebih kuat dari itu. Lucu, bukan. Mungkin selama ini aku telah menyukai orang yang salah.

Mungkin aku terlalu buta akan kisah kita hingga aku tidak mengenal cinta yang lain. Mungkin ini adalah suatu pertanda bahwa kamu memang bukan untukku.

Tapi aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Karena telah memberi warna warna dalam kanvas kehidupanku. Membuatku merasakan indahnya mencintai dan sakitnya disakiti. Membuatku merasa hidup. Kadang aku kembali teringat tentang kisah kita. Membuatku takut untuk memulai kisah yang baru. Merasa takut jika aku mencintai lagi, aku hanya akan kembali terluka. Karena aku tidak butuh seseorang yang mengobati hatiku hanya untuk dihacurkan lagi. Tetapi disisi lain, aku ingin memulai kisah baru, tidak ingin terpuruk dalam luka dalam, menemukan penggantimu yang kembali bisa mewarnai hidupku, mungkin mewarnainya lebih bagus darimu. Menemukan _Prince Charming_ ku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ada diluar sana. Mungkin dia sudah menungguku dengan kuda putihnya. Ini waktunya untuk memulai kisahku yang lain di lembar yang baru.

Terima kasih, Park Woojin.

 ** _It doesn't matter anyways, when this night is over._**

 ** _I'll forget you again and live like that for a while._**

 ** _And you'll only live in my heart._**

 ** _Heize – You, Clouds, Rain_**

* * *

Let me know your thought about this fic hehe, love you! _\- Ash_


	2. say hello!

Halo! :)

Chapter ini bukan update tapi ucapan terima kasih untuk semua readers You, Clouds, Rain!

Aku bener-bener mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin waktunya untuk baca story ini :') terutama bagi para readers yang sempet ninggalin jejak berupa reviews, favs, atau pun follow hehe love you!

Dilihat dari beberapa review sepertinya readers pada kecewa ya sama endingnya? :'D

Ada beberapa readers bilang mereka _can_ _relate_ dengan cerita ini. _Fun fact_ , cerita ini memang kisah nyata! dan di kisah nyata itu endingnya memang seperti ini jadi cerita ini juga mengikuti endingnya.

Nah, untuk menebus itu semua aku berencana akan bikin sequel dari You, Clouds, Rain!

Tapi aku butuh pendapat kalian gimana kira-kira sequel yang kalian mau, aku ada dua pilihan, yaitu:

 **a. You, Clouds, Rain from Woojin's Point of View!**

(karena aku yakin beberapa dari readers pasti penasaran sebenernya apa yang dipikirin dan dirasain Woojin)

 **b. Kelanjutan dari You, Clouds, Rain beberapa tahun kemudian!**

(cerita ini akan berada di _alternate universe_ yang sama dengan You, Clouds, Rain di beberapa tahun yang akan datang pastinya karena ini di masa yang akan datang _character_ yang ada pasti lebih banyak dan ceritanya akan lebih _slow-paced_ )

Jadi kasih tau pendapat kalian kira-kira mana yang paling kalian mau tau ceritanya oke! Jangan bilang dua-duanya ya haha :'D

Love you! _\- Ash_


End file.
